Talk:Doors
this is in my top ten MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 06:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews CentralTree : I love this pasta. Me : Have you ever sat down and wondered how you would stand, and walk away, like you suddenly forgot how to do it? Friend : No. What are you talking about?Crazy... 07:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Excruciatingly clever. The hints were perfectly placed and it sure was immersive! Sliding Ghost 03:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) you have a talent! Nelfen 06:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhh so this is why when I posted the same story it got deleted. I had no idea that this existed on the site. Awesome! Mr.Zalgopasta 23:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I absoloutely adore this What an unusual twist, too! I didn't expect that! You really made it sound like it was a from a humans point of view with very very cleverly used forms of speech. Definetely my favourite pasta RiotousMutt 19:54, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Um... this was predictable. I actually thought it wasn't trying to hide the fact that the protagonist is a dog. But this is probably because I'm not a natural English speaker and don't know all figures of speech that well... Parorou 05:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome pasta. I totally wasn't expecting the ending, though when I look back over it, it makes a little more sense. Very good. I'm probably going to add it to my ever-growing list of favorites. Shinigami.eyes 13:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) DUDE Good stuff. So many mfw moments. "Candlejack was he 21:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Xenodeath888 Wonderful. Terrible, duh, but great. LovetteCher 05:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I love how you hinted that this tale's narrator was a dog through subtle clues, yet the idea didn't register for me until I had read the whole thing :) Good job! Tera91 21:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) BRICKS WERE SHAT Definitley a good read. Very reminiscent of classic scary stories. 03:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Figured out you were a dog really early on. I guess you meant to do that though. Bonusminutes 04:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Din't see the twist till the end, but yeah, the hints were certainly there. Very clever stuff - although, the "Don't you snort at your Mother" comment struck me as kind of odd. What kind of man would tell that to his dog? The Fatastic Spiderine 13:50, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Fucking Sweeney Todd! Why couldn't you put the dog out of its misery? No, but seriously, this wasn't bad. It wasn't jarrringly fantastic, but I don't judge a story based on how much gore you can put into it. The whole dog reveal was fantastic at the end, though. Nice job! Ryonne 00:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Very well done. Everyone's assuming that you were a dog, but couldn't you have been a cat? I mean, think about it. A dog would have attacked if his master(s) came to harm, but a cat really wouldn't do much of anything. The only opposition to my theory is one word, "barked." And people could easily have hit a cat, but I wouldn't exactly know, I'm not an animal abuser. Rahwen 23:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh my God. BRICKS WERE SHAT. Nice job! The dog thing didn't register until the end. Awesome! Cornflowerofredwall 22:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I knew it was a dog since the beginning, but the whole story was just incredible and heartbreaking. It was creepy because of the whole killer thing, I just absolutely love it! --TrIxTeR11 13:10, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Great story! One of my favorites. Delta Jim (talk) 01:07, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit, did not see that coming. Didn't see it coming at all until the end, then it all made sense. Usually when somebody does something like this, it's bad and they give it away prematurely. Cheesequake (talk) 08:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) hey people! Why don't you separate the talk page with headlings? Anyway, great one. CreepyKyle 02:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) BEST. SHOCK. ENDING. EVER. SERIOUSLY. "I opened my eye, and there we were..." 23:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU ALIXE Before I read this I was on Alixe Tirrs favorits, and I read trust then looked at his comment. Read this story and the 2 storys I have read due to Alixe are amazing. Thanks for the good read I am Barack Obama, and I approve this message. 15:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Just awesome that's all I have to sayLaylieth 02:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mind.Blown Thanks a lot, becuase of you I had to get a mop and clean up the pieces of my mind out of the floor, because you know, YOU BLEW IT! BlackJacket 04:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sickeningly Barbaric I had the displeasure of listening to this on YouTube. And, being somewhat of a dog lover, I haven't come across anything this offensive since the original version of "Cupcakes". --Cfruge444 04:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC)cfruge444 Score 7.8/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 15:36, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Easily one of the Best It's both sad and scary at the same time. Danatblair (talk) 08:51, July 4, 2013 (UTC)